The Melancholy of Maid sama
by inu-sessfanforeverlife
Summary: What happens when the SOS brigade meets the Maid Latte crew for the first time. Will Haruhi be interested in her new "acquaintances" and decide to play with them, or will they make her angry and nothing good comes from Haruhi's anger. (Bad summery!) what to find out what happens by reading!
1. Chapter 1: The SOS Brigade Meeting

**Read: hello its inu-sessfanforeverlife here, I decided to combine two of my favorite anime together and that would be Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! **

_**THE MELANCHOLY OF MAID-SAMA**_

**Chapter 1: The SOS Brigade meeting **

"HEY! Kyon get over here right now, and I don't want to hear one complaint! Or else you'll be fined! Yelled the overly energetic, brown haired brigade chief.

I groaned. Haruhi was such a pain. Why oh why did I have to follow her around all the time? Oh ya that's right if I don't and she gets upset she can destroy the whole world, according to Itsuki Koizumi, Mikuru Asahina and Yuki Nagato. Why do they think this well it is because the brown haired freak Koizumi is an Esper from the "agency" or whatever? Ms. Asahina was a time traveler from the future and Nagato was some artificial human created by the Data Overmind according to the very little information I am able to get from her. Who all think Haruhi is either a god or a more evolved human. Anyway she has the ability to create anything and destroy it with one thought. The worst part is that she doesn't even know anything about her powers or about the three beings that she drew to herself. As all this stuff was being processed in my head the idiot Koizumi was chuckling without opening his mouth which was both creepy and annoying. I was just about to say something when I was rudely interrupted.

"It would seem that Ms. Suzumiya would like to go to the maid café in town and we must go to avoid any conflict" Koizumi whispered to me with that stupid smile of his. Man he bugs the crap out of me!

"Ya but what does going to a maid café have to do with anything!" I whispered, but not quiet enough to be heard by Haruhi.

"What was that Kyon? You don't want to go?"

Do I really have a choice?

"Well to bad, I am declaring this an official SOS brigade activity! Meaning you have to participate!"

Thought so.

"Oh and I just decided that we won't be going to our towns maid café, we will be going to Maid Latte the maid café two towns over!" Haruhi's brown eyes sparkled at this statement.

Great more work for us. And who will be paying for everything at the café? Most likely me.

"Um… I t-think it w-would be fun, right Nagato?" asked the timid Asahina, dressed in a maid costume.

"…" said Nagato.

I'll take that as a yes. Hey wait a second! Why are we going two towns over just for a maid café? Does anyone else think this is stupid? I was just about to ask this when I was interrupted. Again.

Haruhi flipped her short brown hair and said, "You all must be wondering what you're superb brigade Chief has planned for you. Well it is simple we are going to find someone mysterious."

"And what makes you think you'll find someone mysterious, and what do you plan to do with that person if you find it?" I questioned. Apparently I made Haruhi mad because she gave me a nasty glare and said,

"I can just feel it OK!" she shouted, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at Haruhi. Then just as quickly as she snapped she was back to normal maybe even happier. Man her mood swings are scary.

"To answer your second question we as the SOS brigade will play with this mysterious person!" Haruhi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

What on earth makes Haruhi think that she will find this "mysterious" person, and if she does why would they play with HER? I often wonder what goes on In Haruhi's head.

"Now I want everyone to meet me at Maid Latte at 9:00 tomorrow. If you're late you'll be fined!" And with that Haruhi ran out of the room to god knows where leaving the rest of us brigade members in the literary club.

"Well that was quite an eventful conversation, wouldn't you say Ms. Asahina?" Koizumi stated as he moved some of his brown hair from his face. In place of his stupid smile there was a frown. Wonder what has got him so worked up?

" I-I think that it w-will be very fun, I just hope Haruhi w-won't make me d-dress in anything too weird." Said Asahina in a worried tone.

Define weird. Cause I would really like to know what you people think as weird and normal.

Since Haruhi is finally gone I can enjoy the amazing tea that Asahina has prepared for us, and not to forget the brownish orange hair girl serving the tea.

I gave Asahina a warm smile as she poured more tea for me. I took a sip. Man Asahina's tea is like heaven. If I were trapped on a desert island and I could only have one thing I would have Asahina's tea. Well maybe not, I'd probably want a one way ticket out of there, but that doesn't matter.

Asahina also poured tea for Nagato, who was silently reading her book in the corner of the club room. The purple haired girl didn't even say one world this whole time, and said nothing when Asahina poured her some tea. I wonder what Nagato does when she is not reading, sleep? Does she even sleep? I don't know?

"U-um…. Kyon… w-what do you think will happen tomorrow? Asahina questioned while playing with her amazing maid costume, which for the record was one of the only things Haruhi did right.

"Do y-you think there will be someone like me, Koizumi or even Nagato?"

" To tell you the truth, I don't know for sure."

It seemed like Koizumi popped out of nowhere, when he said " Knowing Ms. Suzumiya there will most defiantly be something strange waiting at the maid café."

But of course he had been there the whole time. Koizumi was just being quiet, which was strange for him. He would usually say something like "Ah, I see," or "You are quite right," Koizumi was border line annoying, but that's just what I think about him I'm not sure how others feel, but to me all his comments annoy me, it's like he is always trying to act smart or something. On top of all that he is a terrible actor, just take that movie that Haruhi made him act in for the cultural festival, it was terrible filming him. But I could care less. Really!

"I guess it would be safe to say that Koizumi is right." I said, finding it hard to agree with that idiot.

I looked at Nagato, who surprisingly said something.

" Anything is possible with Haruhi Suzumiya." She said in a flat tone of voice showing no emotion, even her brown eyes where seemingly lifeless.

"SNAP," the sound of Nagato closing her book, meaning the SOS brigade meeting was over.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**(A/N. sorry to end this chapter without writing the maid-sama half but that will be chapter 2. I will try to write 2 chapters every week, and I'll try to make chapter 2 longer then this chapter. Inu-sessfanforeverlife out!) **


	2. Chapter 2: Two Groups Meet

**Read: Hello people I'm back for another chapter! This chapter will take place at Maid Latte, a little while before the SOS Brigade shows up!**

**P.S. I will add things from different anime so guess what they are or give me suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own KWMS or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

_**Chapter 2: Two Groups Meet **_

_**Misaki's POV **_

"Hey, Misa-chan can you open up shop!" Yelled the purpled haired manager.

"Ok, I will," Misaki yelled back.

Wow its only 7 in the morning. I wonder why we are opening up so early. Manager must have something planned.

When I opened up the doors I saw a pair of all too familiar green eyes.

"Your opening up early, could it be that you couldn't wait to see me, hm?" The blond haired pervert asked.

"SHUT UP STUPID USUI!"

I tried to punch him but it ended up backfiring on me, and somehow I was on the wall with that idiot Usui holding my hands above my head. There was no way for me to escape because he used his weight to trap me, making me unable to move.

"Why are you trying to run away from me, Misa-chan?" Usui asked while pouting.

"Idiot! I have to get back to work," I said, giving up on trying getting away. He was too strong for me. Damn.

Usui continued to pout.

"You just opened up though, there probably won't be anyone coming till 8:00."

He was right.

"But what if someone comes outside and sees us," I asked with a slight blush on my face.

"Well that's too bad for them," said Usui with a hint of seriousness.

Then he leaned down closer to my face, his green eyes staring into my gold eyes. I could feel my face getting hotter. Then,

"Misa-chan! Misa-chan! Where are you?" called another maid.

I quickly pushed Usui away, and ran inside only to see one of the maids, Honoka looking at me with an extremely mad face. Oh crap BLACK HONOKA! I'm in trouble.

"Misa-chan what do you think you are doing?" the blond haired maid asked in a eerie tone. "You should be helping out with the tables not goofing around with your boyfriend outside!" yelled Honoka.

"That pervert is not my boyfriend! And-"I was cut off.

"OOOHHHH, Misa-chan, Usui-kun is perfect for you. MOE! MOE!" manger said in a sing song voice.

I desperately tried to change the topic. "Um, manager why did we open up so early?"

That seemed to work because the manager quickly snapped out of her trance and said, "Well you see today we are going to do a special event. I just thought of it this morning so I didn't have enough time to plan out the whole thing, but I got Aoi-kun to make us some last minute costumes. Aoi come in here right now!" Satsuki yelled.

"Ya, Ya I'm comin," exclaimed a feminine voice, which didn't really match the boy speaking.

But Aoi was just like that. He enjoys dressing up as a girl and he makes all his own outfits and he even has a blond curly wig to match his style. But right now he had no wig on exposing his purple coloured hair that matches the managers, well Satsuki is his aunt.

Aoi's blue eyes sparkled as he showed all the maids and Usui his creations. "Only someone like me could pull this off with only a few hours notice," Aoi glared at his Aunt. "Of course they would look better if I was told about this earlier, but whatever."

"WOW!" everyone in the room had their mouths wide open, well everyone but Usui who looked normal.

There were a total of six costumes. The first one was for me; it was a classic sailor school girl costume. It was green at the top and white everywhere else with a green skirt. The second one was for the manager. It was a shrine maiden kimono costume with a white top and red bottoms. The third was for Erika the red haired maid. It was a skin tight black one piece with pink shoulder pads and pink knee pads to match. The fourth was for Honoka. It was a kimono with a orange and white patch pattern and a green fabric tied in the hip part. The fourth one was for Subaru the green haired maid. It was a completely white kimono with white fabric tied to the waist. The fifth was for Usui I think. Wait why is he even in this, well whatever I don't care. It was a white Kimono with a red flower pattern on the sleeves and the top, the Hakama was white and with the outfit came armor and a giant white fluffy thing that draped over the shoulder. And the last outfit was a completely red Kimono and Hakama. I think that one is for Aoi if manager lets him participate. She probably won't.

The manager was the first one to recover from the shock of the amazing costumes. "As you can see I asked Aoi to make costumes that would appear in feudal era Japan."

"Wait if the costumes are from the feudal era, why is mine a school girl outfit?"

That's when Aoi said, "Isn't it obvious, it's from Inuyasha!"

"What's Inuyasha?" everyone asked.

"It doesn't matter." Snapped Aoi.

After that everyone went to get changed.

"Wait! Manager, why is Usui participating?" I questioned

"That's because you and Usui-kun look so good together." And with that Satsuki turned around and walked away with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, Misa-chan this should be fun!" said Usui as he followed me to the GIRLS change room.

"Why are you following me you pervert!?"

"I was going to change you." He said with the most innocent looking face ever.

"SMACK!" I hit him as hard as I possibly could and ran into the change room.

"She is one interesting girl." Usui said to himself before turning around and walking to the men's change room to join Aoi.

_**Same Day 9:00 Front doors of Maid Latte**_

_**Kyon's Pov**_

I just stood there looking at four familiar faces. The idiot Koizumi, Nagato, the sweet Asahina and of course Haruhi.

"Your Late Kyon! I'm fining you," Yelled the ever so energetic Haruhi. Where does she get so much energy so early in the morning? Well it's not that early, but it's Saturday and I usually sleep till 2:00 P.M.

"Just out of curiosity when did you all get here?"

"I arrived here at 8:00," said Nagato in her usual lifeless tone.

"U-um, I think…. I g-got here at around 8:30," exclaimed the beautiful Asahina. Who for the record wearing the cutest pink sundress I have ever seen.

Disturbing my wonderful fantasy was the idiot Koizumi. "Well… let me see, I got here a few minutes before you."

Ya, ya whatever Koizumi I don't give a crap when you got here.

"When did you get here Haruhi?" I had to ask her, even though I may be sorry for doing that later.

Haruhi then looked offended but quickly recovered and said, "Since I am the SOS Brigade Chief I was here first at 7:00, when this place opened. But of course I had to wait for you all to come so I didn't go in."

"I have to say, it is quite strange that a maid café would open at 7:00 in the morning," commented Koizumi, with a stupid smile painted on his face.

"You are absolutely correct Koizumi! This is why we must go in there right now!" Yelled Haruhi as she marched through the front door as if she owned the place.

I groaned. Here we go.

"Wow! This place is amazing! It just screams mysterious!"

Ya I wish you stopped screaming now everyone in the café is staring at us, thanks a lot Haruhi.

Just then a waitress, or maid, whatever, came over to greet us.

"Welcome back masters, can I get you all a table," asked the beautiful maid dressed in a green and white school girl outfit.

"Ya, a that will do thanks," Said Haruhi.

"If you will follow me, I'll take you to your table," said the brown haired maid.

We sat down at the table we were directed to.

"Sorry for asking this," questioned Koizumi, "But aren't you supposed to be dressed as a maid?"

"Yes, on a normal day. However, today is one of our special event days and the theme is this time is the feudal era of Japan. And the only reason I am wearing a school girl outfit is because our costume designer loves something called Inuyasha, whatever that is. By the way you can call me Misa-chan," exclaimed the maid.

"That seems very mysterious!" yelled Haruhi, "Would you like to come play with us some time?"

"Um, ok," said the maid Misa-chan. "When would you like me to play with you."

"That's perfect! We the SOS Brigade will finally have someone interesting to play with!" declared Haruhi.

"Kyon, Mikuru, Yuki, Itsuki, are you all free tomorrow."

And what if I said I wasn't.

"U-um I'm f-free Haruhi," said Asahina.

"I have no plans for tomorrow so I am free to go," Nagato said in a tone that suggested that she didn't really care.

"I will be happy to accompany Ms. Suzumiya tomorrow," said Koizumi.

Everyone then stared at me. "I guess I'm free," sorry Tanaguchi looks like your videos will have to wait.

"Great! Looks like tomorrow will be a blast!"

The maid Misa-chan just starred at us with a smile, she looked nice. But looks can be deceiving. Behind Misa-chan there was a tall man dressed in a strange outfit with armor and some fluffy thing on his shoulder.

"Hey Misa-chan!" He said in a seductive voice. "Wherever you go I go, so I will be joining you and you new "friends" tomorrow, I will also be joining you on your walk home, your bath, and when you finally go to bed I will be under the covers waiting for you."

Haruhi looked astonished, I'm pretty sure I did to. Asahina just looked plain scared of the guy. Nagato looked the same and Koizumi was no longer smiling.

Just then something snapped, "STUPID! IDIOT! PEVERTED ALEIN USUI! GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!" Yelled the cute maid.

"PUNCH," Misa-chan punched him so hard he went flying.

WOW! That maid is strong.

"Hey, was that your boyfriend?" Haruhi bluntly asked.

Wait Haruhi how could you just ask her something like that!

Misa-chan looked like she was about to kill someone, "Why would I ever date a Pervert like him!" she yelled.

Then someone with short purple hair came over and said, "Don't those two look perfect together!"

"Manager Stop!" cried Misa-chan.

"Sorry Misaki. Oh I heard what you all were talking about, I was wondering if it would be ok if the whole staff comes along with you guys?" asked Satsuki.

"YA! That would be great!" said Haruhi as she answered for us all. "You guys seem like a really mysterious bunch!"

"Thank you I guess!" said the manager in a puzzled tone. "Well do you have any plans on where you will be going tomorrow?"

Man I know what's coming next. Haruhi will probably say something like, "We as the SOS Brigade know exactly where we are going!" But what really surprised me was Haruhi's answer.

"No I have absolutely no plans on where to go tomorrow."

"Oh so are you open to suggestions?" asked the blue eyed manager.

"Only if there good ones!" Yelled Haruhi.

All this yelling is giving me a headache.

"Well, my sister Nagisa owns a beach house, so we could all go there and have a blast," the manager said optimistically.

"THAT'S GREAT!" exclaimed Haruhi in a really loud voice. "By the way my name is Haruhi Suzumiya, that guy who is smiling over there is Itsuki Koizumi, that girl reading a book is Yuki Nagato, the girl hiding behind Koizumi is Mikuru Asahina, and that idiot over there is Kyon!"

I love how she can call me an idiot in front of so many people.

"It's very nice to meet you all," said Misaki with a smile that could rival Ms. Asahina's.

"Sorry to intrude but I would like to know everyone's name," Koizumi said with that damn smile.

"Oh well you already know my name, so the manager right here, her name is Satsuki, the maid with blond hair is Honoka, the maid with red hair is Erika, the maid with the green hair is Subaru, the little girl over there wearing all red is Aoi-chan who is the managers niece."

"U-um w-who is that boy w-with the blond hair? Doesn't h-he work here?" Asahina asked in a barely noticeable voice.

Wow was that a blush on the maid Misa-chan's face? Must be my imagination? Right?

"Your name is Mikuru Asahina, right?" asked Misa-chan.

"Y-yes but y-you can just call m-me Mikuru."

"Ok Mikuru listen up that guy over there-"she was cut off.

"Well isn't it obvious I am her beloved boyfriend." Said the blond boy, who was just a minute ago all the way across the room. How did he move so fast? He could probably beat Haruhi in a race.

Then we heard something snap again. "USUI TAKUMI! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU _PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN_ FROM THE _PLANET_ PHEROMONE!"

At that moment the café was completely silent then….

"HA, HA, HA, HA!" Haruhi burst out laughing. I'll pretend I don't know her. "You guys are so funny!" she continued to laugh a little longer. Drying the tears that formed by the corner of her eyes she asked, "Is that boy Usui really an alien?" I saw that one coming.

"No, well I think he is human. He's good at everything and is always beating me no matter what I do." Commented Misaki. I see it again that red on her cheeks.

"It seems like you might like this Usui guy?" said Koizumi.

Damn idiot don't you know when to shut up! I was just about to say something when someone beat me to it.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Misaki screamed at Koizumi.

That's when I snapped, "HA, HA, HA! Not only did you get yelled at by someone you don't know you were also called an idiot!"

Koizumi just sat there with get this, a frown on his face. Not even one trace of a smile. Finally someone put him in his place. Suddenly I can't wait for tomorrow. All eyes were on or table. Not only were the costumers starring at us the maids were to.

"Misa-chan, are you being mean to someone other than me? Could it be that you like that idiot more than this perverted alien?" Usui questioned.

I don't think I have ever seen someone so angry before, "DON'T MOCK ME PERVERNT NOW GO BACK INTO THE KITCHEN AND COOK!"

"Hai, Hai, Misa-chan." And with that the blond left the room.

"Misa-chan are you ok? Do you want to take a break?" asked the manager.

"No I'm fine, just keep that idiot out of my way and I'll be all good."

The manager then came to our table and whispered, "They are absolutely perfect for each other, don't you think?"

We all nodded in agreement. I have to agree they somehow match each other perfectly. Then Haruhi said, "To bad they don't go to our school I would love to recruit them into the SOS Brigade."

You mean force them.

"Manager what are you whispering about?" asked Misaki.

"I was just wondering what they would like to order."

"I can take their order, but thank you."

"No problem," with that the manger skipped away saying something like "MOE! MOE!"

"What can I get for you guys?" Misaki asked sweetly. Wow she's almost like Haruhi with those crazy mood swings.

"U-um I'll just have a small slice of chocolate cake," said Asahina in a sugar sweet voice.

"I will have some toast with butter," Nagato said in a plain lifeless voice.

"I would prefer only to have some scrambled eggs and water," said Koizumi with that damn smile plastered on his face.

"I'll have the MOE, MOE Omelet rice with coke please," yelled Haruhi.

"What will you be having, um your name is Kyon right?" Misaki questioned.

"Ya, Kyon is my name and I'll just have an omelet and root beer."

"Ok, coming right up." Said Misaki as she walked into the Kitchen leaving us alone to talk.

"I must say this is one interesting bunch wouldn't you say Ms. Suzumiya?" asked Koizumi.

Why couldn't he shut up and be like Nagato. He is so annoying.

"They sure are! I can't wait for tomorrow! What about you Yuki, Mikuru what do you guys think?" Haruhi questioned.

"I-I think t-they are v-very strange a-and nice p-people."

"What about you Yuki?" Haruhi asked.

Like she's going to answer.

"I think it would be interesting to go," said Nagato while showing no emotion at all. How does she do that?

Just then we got the food that we ordered by both the maid in a school girl outfit and the cook in a kimono.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" said Misaki enthusiastically.

Then on the other side of the room we heard people yelling at each other and all seven heads turned in that direction.

"Damn you Ichigo!" Yelled a man with red hair.

"Shut up Renji!" the orange haired teen yelled back.

"Both of you shut up!" yelled a short black haired girl.

"Stay out of this Rukia!" the teens both yelled in union.

"I can't believe you stole my cake Ichigo!"

"Well it was just sitting there so I decided to take it!"

All we could do was look at them. I can't believe they are actually fighting over a piece of cake. What the hell is wrong with them?

"That's it Ichigo! Roar Zabimaru!"

"Oh ya! _Bankai_, Tensa Zangetsu!"

Then the short girl with black hair pulled the two idiots out of the café by the ear and started yelling at them. She quickly popped her head through the door and apologized for the teen's behavior.

The manager said, "No need to apologize this happens a lot."

The black hair girl apologized again and left. What a strange bunch.

"Wow that was amazing!" yelled Haruhi. "Did you see that Kyon!? It looked like they were drawing swords or something!"

Great if she thinks they are mysterious the SOS Brigade will have more useless stuff to do.

"We as the SOS Brigade should investigate such a strange happening! But I'm hungry so let's eat!" said Haruhi.

Wow that was surprising, I was sure she would make us hunt them down.

"Thank y-you Misaki for bringing us our food!" Mikuru said. "Oh! Thank you too Misaki's friend!"

"No problem," Misaki and Usui said in union.

I was sure that Misaki would hit Usui, but all she did was blush and avert her eyes away from our table. Usui and Misaki where just about to walk away when…

"Hey, Misaki, Usui! Do you want to sit with us." Asked Haruhi.

Does she ever use her head? They have a job to do! Seriously Haruhi! Think!

"Um I'll go ask the manager. Usui you stay here!"

"But I wanna follow you Misa-chan!" pouted Usui.

"Fine! But keep your mouth closed!" she yelled.

It seems like Usui likes to tease Misaki a lot.

A few minutes later the two of them came back with the manager.

"Since we are closing in 30 minutes, Misaki and Usui can sit with you guys as long as you like."

"Perfect! Thank you manager!" said Haruhi.

"Oh no need to be so formal, just call me Satsuki. Ok?"

"K!"

And with that the manager left us alone to talk.

"So Misaki, Usui what do you guys do in your free time?" questioned Haruhi.

_**35 min later after closing **_

_**Misaki's POV **_

Wow what an interesting bunch! I'm actually looking forward for tomorrow.

"Misaki." said a soft voice I was all too familiar with.

"Usui."

"Come Misaki, I want to give you something."

I obeyed him.

"I love you Misaki." Was all he said before he kissed me. It was a short kiss but it was really nice. I'm sure my cheeks were flushed.

Just then I heard someone yelling at me and Usui.

"I knew you to love each other!" yelled Haruhi.

"WHAT! I defiantly do not love this pervert!" and with that I punched him as hard as I could and ran all the way home with Usui hot on my trail.

_**Kyon's POV**_

Haruhi must love to tease people. And bully people. And make people's lives a living hell.

"Ok guys, the manager told me to meet them right here at this spot at 8 in the morning, so don't be late," Announced Haruhi.

I know what's coming next.

"Or you'll be fined! Oh and make sure to bring swim wear, we are going to a beach after all!" And with that Haruhi ran to the street to flag down a taxi. While the rest of us went on the bus.

Tomorrow is sure going to be chaotic I just know it.

**(A.N. finally finished chapter 2! Ya 'throw confetti around' this chapter took forever to finish but it is done, and tones more chapters to come. Next chapter will be when the SOS Brigade and the Maid Latte crew got to Nagisa's beach house. P.S. can you guess which anime's I incorporated this time! P.P.S listen to the song movin from bleach it is awesome! Inu-sessfanforeverlife out!) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Trip

**Read: Sup everyone! This is inu-sessfan, introducing chapter 3: The Trip! Last time I included the anime's Inuyasha and Bleach, what will I do this time. Oh, sorry about Haruhi being a bit out of character, I'll fix that this chapter. P.S. every one after reading this chapter should immediately check out The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya, it is so funny! If you know the characters you will die of laughter. However if you have not seen The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya you should watch that first, if you don't you won't find the spinoff that funny. If you have already seen it then good for you! Now watch it again!**

_**Chapter 3: The Trip!**_

_**Misaki's POV **_

We all stood outside of the café, ready to go. There was only one thing missing, and that was Kyon, Haruhi's friend. What was taking that guy so long? Speaking of guys where's Usui? Wait! Why do I care where that pervert is?

"Hey, Misa-chan did you miss me?" whispered the blond pervert right in my ear.

"G-get AWAY FROM ME ALEIN!" I'm pretty sure that I'm blushing, why did my body have to betray me like this? Just then I heard something. I turned around to see Haruhi yelling at Kyon.

"Look, I'm sorry about being late Haruhi."

"SHUT UP KYON! That's two days in a row of you being late!" cried Haruhi. "Now because of you we are late and we made our new friends wait! You are triple finned! Now let's go, I don't want to waste any fun I could be having on you!" And with that she stormed away to the camper that the manager rented for our trip.

"Hey manager, why did you have to rent such a big camper?" questioned Subaru the green haired maid. Instead of her wearing a maid uniform she was dressed in a blue sundress.

"Well…" replied the manager in an optimistic tone. "It's to fit all the people we are taking with us to the beach in one vehicle so we can all get to know each other better!"

I sighed. Of course we all have to stay in the same vehicle for one whole day and one whole night. We are going to be on the road for a very long time. I then looked at Usui who returned my glance with a smug smile on his face. I looked at him a little longer; then I realized what he was smirking for.

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" Oh crap I can feel my face heating up again, and I quickly ran away.

I didn't run away because I was scared, I ran because of the look on Usui's face. I hurt him.

3:3:3

_**Kyon's POV**_

What the hell just happened? This must be Haruhi's doing! Ok maybe it's not, but there is always a possibility. Just then Koizumi started saying something…

"Sorry for being so rude, but what is your relationship with that girl?"

I can't believe Koizumi just said that! Does he have common sense! Anyone can clearly see that those two like each other.

"I have no relationship with her nor do I want one." He said in a dark tone.

Wow that's harsh. I then looked around; every one had their eyes on Usui. No one dared to speak, who could? The aura Usui was giving off could kill someone. Then he turned around and started walking off to the camper with his head down and hands in his pocket.

"Well that was interesting," said the maid Honoka.

"I have never seen him act like that," said Aoi.

Wait when did the manager's niece get here?

"I wonder what made him act like that?" questioned Erika.

"Who knows," said Subaru.

Ms. Asahina tried to get everyone's attention, but no one could hear her so I had to say something instead.

"Hey! Everyone! Ms. Asahina is trying to say something."

Everyone quieted down to let Ms. Asahina speak. "I think I might know what happened to make them both upset."

"What do you think happened Mikuru?" asked Satsuki.

"Well, when Usui snuck u-up on Misaki, and said something to her it c-caught her off guard and she s-started t-to blush. Then they started to s-stare at each other, and she g-got mad and said she hated him. If you s-saw his face you would h-have seen a look o-of hurt. Making her run away, making him even more hurt, changing his mood from sad to angry," stuttered Mikuru.

Everyone just stared at her, clearly impressed by her little speech. Heck I've only heard her talk like that around only three times.

"Well that makes sense, right Nagato?" commented Koizumi.

No one cares what you think idiot. Besides it's not like she is going to answer you.

"Yes that seems like the most likely thing to happen."

Did Nagato just say something?

"Well we should get going-"Satsuki was cut off.

"Hey every one let's go! We are wasting time." Cried Haruhi.

"Well we shouldn't keep Ms. Suzumiya waiting." Koizumi said.

"LET'S GO!" cried all the maids, Koizumi, Asahina and I. Nagato just stood there with a thick hard cover in her hand.

3:3:3

_**Kyon's POV **_

We boarded the giant trailer, only to see Haruhi with the most annoyed and angry looking face, the maid Misaki sitting on a leather chair with her arms crossed and Usui sitting at the driver's seat looking almost as mad as Haruhi.

"What took you all so long? While you all were talking me, Misaki and Usui have been sitting here waiting for you all. Now let's go!"

Wait who's driving.

"Ok every one I'll be driving since I am the oldest one here!" said the manager in an enthusiastic voice.

"Just how old are you?" Wow Haruhi! You can't just ask someone something like that! It's rude!

"Oh I'm thirty."

Asahina, Koizumi and I probably looked extremely surprise, considering that was our exact felling.

"W-what?" Questioned Asahina.

"Wow you look like you are in high school Ms. Satsuki." Commented Koizumi.

I was too stunned to say anything.

"I think we should go now." Satsuki said.

3:3:3

_**Misaki's POV**_

It has now been five hours since we left and Usui still hasn't said one perverted thing to me, I must have really upset him. I glanced over at Usui. I bet he saw me but he didn't even acknowledge me. Man he is pissing me off. While I was thinking this, on the other side of the trailer it looked like Haruhi was trying to undress Mikuru. I would have done something if I cared at that moment but truth is I didn't.

"Come on Mikuru! You will look absolutely great in this maid outfit! Come on its ok the manager let us borrow it! Just try it on!"

"B-but I don't want to," sobbed Mikuru.

Just then Haruhi gave Mikuru a fierce look, "What was that?"

"S-sorry I-I'll get dressed right away." Cried Mikuru as she scurried to the bathroom to change.

"While Mikuru is changing lets all get dressed up in our bathing suits!" announced Haruhi.

I wonder why she wants us to change into our bathing suits. What is she planning?

"All boys leave this part of the trailer right away!"

"Why should we?" asked Kyon.

"Because we are changing idiot! Now leave!"

Then all the boys left the room. Well all except for Usui.

"Usui leave right now!" I asked in a forceful way.

All he did was stare at me. I felt my face heating up again. "I told you to leave you idi-"

Usui dropped the book he was reading and grabbed my face. His green eyes staring into my gold ones. I was absolutely positive that I was blushing.

"U-Usui."

"Do you really hate me Ayuzawa?" He questioned.

I was just about to answer, but I didn't get to because Haruhi started yelling.

"All boys leave! Did you not hear me?"

He continued staring at me.

"Usui, please… leave."

He let go of my face and started to walk away but then he looked back at me. I have never seen him make a face filled with so much sadness. And it is all my fault.

"Ok people, us changing into our bathing suits was just away to get the boys out of the room, so let's get down to what I really wanted to do!" Yelled Haruhi.

"And what is that?" asked Honoka and Subaru in union.

"Well I'm glad you asked that you two. We are going to decide what to do tomorrow!"

"Why do the boys need to be out of the room?" Asked Aoi.

Haruhi was about to say something but the manager cut her off. "Aoi what do you think you are doing in here?"

"I thought it was obvious, since I am a girl I don't have to leave."

"Well you are a boy so you have to go!" Yelled Satsuki as she took of Aoi's wig.

"Wow you're a boy, Aoi!" questioned Haruhi. "That is so mysterious!"

"Does anyone have any ideas?" I asked.

"Well I think we should…."

3:3:3

_**Meanwhile in the next room…**_

_**Kyon's Pov**_

We all sat in one of the rooms. Not a word was spoken between the three of us, until…

"Usui, why are you so upset over someone that you don't care about?" asked Koizumi.

I looked at Koizumi; I can't believe he just said that and with a smile on his face to.

Usui just stared at that idiot.

"Why, you ask? Misaki is my personal maid; does that answer your question?"

"I see."

Just what do you see?

"You love her don't you?"

Usui just looked at him and turned away with a little blush on his cheeks. He doesn't really look like one to blush.

Then a purple haired boy wearing a dress ran into the room. I've never seen him before but….

"What do you want Aoi?" asked Usui.

Wait that boy is Aoi?

"The girls are deciding on who they want to sleep beside, since we all have to sleep in the same room!" yelled Aoi.

Then Usui started to smile, not one of Koizumi's smile, no something much sinister.

"Well I think we should help them decide."

Wow Usui's got some guts.

3:3:3

_**Later that night**_

_**Kyon's POV**_

Man I was hoping to sleep beside Asahina but I got stuck with the idiot Koizumi and the cross dresser Aoi. Asahina was sleeping peacefully between Nagato and Haruhi. All the other maids where sleeping beside each other (Satsuki was driving still) well all accept one. Misaki was sleeping all alone, and Usui was nowhere to be seen. Whatever I'm tiered.

_**Misaki's POV**_

I was lying on the futon, unable to fall asleep. Probably because of what I said to Usui. While I was thinking a figure came up behind me and covered my mouth. I tried to fight it off without waling everyone up, but he was to strong. Then the person got under the covers and started to hug me. I immediately knew who it was. Usui.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok, as long as you don't hate me." Said Usui in a sincere voice. His normal perverted nature nowhere to be found.

He started to let go of me to stand up but I stopped him by snuggling closer to him.

"Ayuzawa?" Usui said looking very surprised.

"Don't leave me."

He smiled at me. "You sure are sly Ayuzawa."

"Stupid Usui." I started to drift off to sleep with Usui beside me.

3:3:3

_**The next day…**_

_**Misaki's POV**_

"WE ARE HERE!" Yelled everyone, that's what woke me up. Luckily no one saw me and Usui together. I quickly got up and joined everyone else with Usui walking right beside me. Time for the beach!

3:3:3

**(A/N. sorry for ending off like that it's just really late and I'm tiered. I didn't add any other anime into this chapter but I promise next time! P.S listen to the bleach opening song 'Alones' it's amazing. Inu-sessfan out!) **


End file.
